


Stepping stones to your heart [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Canon Typical Violence, Fluff, Hamid has more fun draconic traits, Let the boy hoard shiny rocks and friends, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Rome, Protectiveness, This really got away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Zolf notices Hamid's slightly odd habit of collecting shiny rocks. He decides to quietly help him add to that collection, as Hamid's hoard only grows in size and importance.[A recording of a fic by HistoriaGloria]
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Zolf Smith
Kudos: 5





	Stepping stones to your heart [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stepping stones to your heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746547) by [HistoriaGloria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoriaGloria/pseuds/HistoriaGloria). 



> It's been nearly ten months since I recorded this and there are a number of reasons it took me so long, but the main ones are that I hadn't reached the Japan arc yet and I got Cel's name wrong, and there is one line that got me very emotional and I was afraid that not only will I not be able to fix it, but I won't be able to rerecord it, either. I think I did a fairly decent job fixing both of those problems.

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic21/stepping%20stones.mp3) | **Size:** 19.3MB | **Duration:** 28:02min

  
---|---


End file.
